


I'll Take a Bat-Bogey Hex

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny discovers the truth about Harry and Ron.





	I'll Take a Bat-Bogey Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:**  Green @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/) **harryron100**  

  
Author's notes: When I read this prompt I couldn't get a certain line from _Friends_ out of my head for some reason. I've included the quote after the drabble.  


* * *

“Ron, she _knows_.”

“What?! How?”

They’d done their best to hide the affair; they didn’t want to hurt anyone. Hermione had worked it out a long time ago and advised them to tell Ginny but Harry couldn’t stand to break her heart when he’d made her wait so long for him.

“I said your name when I came,” Harry said, holding his face – as white as a sheet – in his hands.

"Oh, shit! Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“What did she say? What did she do?”

“She told me to get the hell out before she cursed me and turned my thingy green!”


End file.
